Lily Lemur
by futureauthor13
Summary: When an young, orphaned lemur girl comes to the zoo, she finds a friend in King Julian, who is like a kind uncle to her. Crappy summary, but I promise a good story.
1. An Orphan

**Hi everyone! This is my first Penguins fanfic so sorry if the characters are out of character, don't flame me I'm doing the best I can here! Please review and enjoy :-) P.S: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, any of it's characters or the island of Madagascar. I only own the OC. **

**Chapter 1:An Orphan**

It was a bright, sunny day at Central Park Zoo. In the Lemur habitat, Mort was watching the crowds, Maurice was eating a papaya, and King Julian was, of course, putting on a show.

"Hey peoples! Over here! Don't they just love me, Maurice."

"They sure do your Majesty."

"I love you too King Julian!"

"Mort, could you please shut up a little?"

Suddenly, King Julian heard a noise. It sounded like tires screeching, so Julian went to check it out.

"Hey Maurice, come over here quick!" said Julian as he ran towards the noise. When he got there, he saw two zoo keepers running with a cage.

"We have to get the Lemur to a doctor, please everyone, out of the way!" said one of the zoo keepers as he pushed through the croud.

"Looks like we're getting another roomie," said Maurice.

"Let's go see him!" said Julian as he started to run towards a wall. He jumped over it and ran right past the otter habitat and he heard Marlene the Otter shout at him.

"Hey Julian," she said, "Did you hear about the new lemur?" That stopped Julian. He ran back and said "You know something about the new lemur? Tell your king at once!"

"Apparently, the new lemur got sick after she gave birth to her daughter."

"The new lemur is a she?"

"Yes, but she got more sick while she was being transferred here. I hope she's okay." Just then, they heard panting. It was Maurice trying to keep up.

"Come Maurice," said Julian, "We must go and see the new lemur girl!"

"Your majesty, do you really think that's wise with all the humans around," asked Maurice.

"Fine Maurice," King Julian said annoyed, "We'll go after closing."

******

It was five minutes before closing time at the zoo. The penguins were just about to go into their home base when they heard the zookeepers, Alice and Jeff, talking.

"Poor little lemur baby. It's a shame her mom died."

"I hope the other lemurs are nice to her."

"The lemur's an orphan!" said Private, "How sad."

"Poor lemur," said Skipper, "not only will she have to deal with Ringtail, but she won't have a mom to tell him to shut up."

A few moments later, the penguins, Marlene, and the lemurs outside the infirmary. They all looked through the window. They saw a small baby lemur, that only looked a week old. It was light grey with brown strips on her tail and a brown spot on her head. She had a white face. She was also asleep.

"She's so cute," said Marlene smiling.

"She's so tiny," said Private.

"Ah! Ah!" said Rico.

Suddenly, the baby lemur opened her eyes. She looked around the room, then up at the window. She started to get tears in her eyes.

"What is she looking for?" asked Julian.

"She probably looking for her mom," said Marlene, "Poor thing. I hope she isn't too sad when she finds out."

Suddenly the baby lemur started to cry.

"Aw, don't cry baby lemur," said Julian, "I will make you happy again." He then started doing flips in the air and doing somersaults. The lemur looked up at the king and smiled. The lemur king then started doing dance moves like the robot and the mashed potato. The baby started to laugh and giggle at the silly king.

"I think she likes you, your majesty," said Maurice.

The baby lemur then yawned.

"Okay troops, enough gawking," said Skipper, "This little lady needs her rest."

"Yeah," said Marlene, "She's had a long day, and she's going to have a couple long days ahead."

The last one to leave was Julian, he was making silly faces at her, and she loved it! Finally, he waved goodbye, and she waved back.

As the little lemur fell back to sleep, she had only one thought in her head.

Where was her mother?

**Okay, I know this chapter was a little slop, but I promise it'll pick up, this was just** **the intro. Please review.**


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

A few days after she was brought to the zoo, the zookeepers finally put the baby lemur in her new home.

"There you go," said Alice as she put the lemur in her habitat, "All nice and cozy." Then she looked up at the other lemurs and glared at them. "You guys better be nice to her." And with that she left.

The lemur looked around her new home. Where was she?

"Hello there," said a voice. The lemur looked up. She automatically recognized the lemur and smiled. It was the lemur from the window.

"Hi," she replied almost in a whisper, "I'm Lily."

"I am King Julian," said Julian, "And this is Maurice."

"And I'm Mort!" shouted Mort.

"Wow," said Lily, "You're a weal king? Do I have to bow?"

"No, you don't have to bow." Maurice looked at the king. That's strange, he thought usually Julian loves it when people bow.

"So, where am I?" asked Lily.

"This is the lemur habitat in the Central Park Zoo. There's my chair, and there's my bouncy bounce thing, and there's a tree."

"So, what do we play here?"

"Well, we could play on the bouncy bounce. Come on, it's fun!"

At first, Lily was a little scared. "Don't worry. It's not scary." Finally, she smiled and took Julian's hand, and he led her to the moonbounce.

"Okay," said Julian, "On the count of three, we jump! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"One...two...three!" At first, Lily was surprised. She had never done something like this before. But after a few moments, she was really having fun!

"Wee! Wee!"

"Hey Lily," said Julian, "Watch this!" He jumped and did I giant somersault in the air and landed on his feet.

"Wow!" shouted Lily with delight, "That was amazing!"

After jumping for about a half an hour, Julian wanted to show Lily around the zoo and have her meet the neighbors.

In between exhibits, Julian would tell Lily funny stories and jokes, and she would always laugh. She followed him around like she was his shadow. She felt like Julian was an uncle or an older brother to her.

When she met her neighbors like the chimps, or Marlene, they were always ecstatic to meet her, but she was a little shy. She would often hold on to her tail when she was nervous, but she would say a few words and smile a little, but the only person she was really comfortable with was Julian.

*****

"So, why can't the penguins fly?" asked Lily as she was finishing her first dinner at the zoo.

"Actually, they did fly once," Julian replied, "I'm not really sure how."

"Can lemurs fly?"

"No but we can climb trees."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly, the zoo bell rang.

"Yay!" shouted Mort, "It's dancing time! I love dancing!"

"Dance?" asked Lily, "I don't know how to dance."

"It's easy! Anyone can dance! I'll teach you."

Lily smiled. "Okay."

Julian led her over to the stereo, and started the music.

"We will start at the step one. Now, you put you put your arms like this, and you flap them up and down, like this."

Lily giggled, "You look silly! What's that dance called?"

"The chicken dance. Do you want to know the robot?"

"Yeah!"

After a little bit of dancing, Lily started yawning.

"Somebody has sleepy eyes," said Julian. He led her to a nice soft patch of grass and gave her a big leaf for a blanket.

"Thanky Julian," said Lily, "Can I ask you something."

"Go ahead and ask what you want to be asking," said Julian.

"Where's my mommy?"

Julian paused for a moment. He didn't want Lily to get upset.

"Um, she is visiting the sky gods!"

"The sky gods?"

"Yes, the sky gods control the weather. Your mom is friend of the sky gods, and they invited her to visit."

"When will she come back?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"I hope she comes back soon."

"Yes, me too," said Julian, hoping that she would just forget about her mom. He really didn't want her to get upset.

"*yawn* Goodnight Julian."

"Goodnight Lily," said Julian with a kind smile.

**Okay, so there's chapter two. The next chapter will be Julian and Lily getting closer. It's going to be really cute. After that there's going to be some conflict, but I'm not going to spoil anything. Please review.**

**Also, thanks for all the positive reviews! You guys are awesome! :-)**


	3. Playtime and Nightmares

**Okay, first of all, I want to thank everyone for their positive reviews. I love getting reviews and it's just an awesome feeling when I open my email and I have like 3 reviews or favorites. Thank you, you guys are awesome! Well, here we go!**

**Chapter 3: Playtime and Nightmares**

*Ding Dong! Ding Dong!*

The Central Park Zoo bell had just rung and all the zoo animals were waking up. It had been 3 weeks since Lily had arrived. She had become a lot more outgoing, but she was still shy at times. She had became friends with almost everyone in the zoo. Her best friend: Julian. Her nickname for him was Kingy, But most of the time she would simply call him Julian. She also gave nicknames to Maurice and Mort (Uncle Maurice and Morty). She was very happy at the zoo.

Julian was also different. At times when it was just Julian, Maurice and Mort, Julian acted like his normal annoying, kingly self. But when he was playing with Lily, he acted really different. It was one of the rare times where he didn't just care about himself. He even let Lily sit in his royal throne, which he let absolutely no one sit in. Julian and Lily loved climbing trees and playing together. They had a very strong bond.

"Julian!" shouted Lily, "It's morning!"

Julian got up and stretched. "Good morning Lily. What a wonderful, sunny day."

"What can we play today?" asked Lily.

"Well, what do you want to be playing today?" asked Julian.

"Um... how 'bout pretend?"

"Okay!" said Julian, "What do you want to pretend to be?"

"Princess! Princess!"

"Okay, your majesty!" Lily giggled as Julian lifted her onto his throne. "Here is your royal pretend breakfast."

"Thank you," Lily said giggling as she ate her royal pretend breakfast. She then saw Maurice. "Uncle Maurice! Can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Sure thing," said Maurice. He didn't really mind because he was used to carrying people's weight (usually Julian's).

While Lily played with Maurice, Julian helped himself to a couple mangos.

"Hi King Julian!" shouted Mort, "Hey can I play pretend too?"

"Sure Mort," said King Julian casually, "You can pretend that you can't talk."

"Okay!" said Mort cheery.

After a few minutes, Maurice came back with Lily.

"What can we play now, Julian?" asked Lily happily.

"Oh, I have an idea!" shouted Mort.

"Mort, I thought we agreed you were pretending not to talk," said Julian annoyed.

"What is it, Mort," said Lily, curious of what Mort had to say.

"How about Hide and Go Seek?"

"Oh yes!" said Julian, "I loved playing that game when I was just a little lemur prince. As king, I decide who's it, and I say Mort's it."

"Yay! I like being it!"

After Julian explained the rules to Lily, who had never played the game before, the lemurs went off to hide.

Lily frantically tried to find a place to hide, when she saw the penguin habitat.

******

"Alright troops," said Skipper, "Since today's Monday, there will hardly be any humans, so I'm scheduling double training sessions today."

Suddenly, Skipper heard an oof! He turned around. It was Lily.

"Your friends don't teach you to knock, do they?" asked Skipper a little annoyed.

"Skippy, I'm playing hide and go seek! Can I please hide here?" asked Lily.

"Number one, it's Skipper," said Skipper, "And two, I guess you can."

"Yay!" shouted Lily, "Thanks Skippy!"

"It's Skipper."

"Here Lily," said Private, "you can hide under our beds."

"Thanks Private," Lily said smiling as she crawled under the beds. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had a little crush on Private, she thought his British accent was cute.

"Oh Lily! Julian! Maurice!" said Mort above ground, "Where are you?"

Lily giggled. "Lily, the key to hiding is keeping quiet," said Skipper.

"Oh right. Thanks Skippy!"

"It's Skip.... oh never mind."

After about half an hour, Mort gave up (he had only found Maurice.)

"Yes! I am the king of Hide and Go Seek!" shouted Julian when Mort had given up. He then started doing a victory dance.

"You're silly, Julian," said Lily as she giggled at Julian's dance.

******

"Julian? Julian?"

It was about midnight and Julian was trying to sleep, but someone was trying to wake him up.

It's just Mort, thought Julian, ignore him and he'll go away. But the person didn't go away. Finally, Julian couldn't stand it any longer.

"Who dares to be waking the king?!" he shouted angrily. But he instantly felt sorry for what he had done after he saw who was waking him up. It was Lily, and she was crying.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" asked Julian, sounding more friendly then he had before. Lily didn't answer. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lily."

"No, it's not that," said Lily, "It's just, I had a nightmare."

"Oh, I've had nightmares before," said Julian, "Once, I dreamt that I wasn't the king! (Shudders) Luckily it was only a dream."

"Could I sleep with you?" asked Lily.

"Of course," said Julian.

After a few minutes of just sniffles, Lily said, "I miss my mom. Where is she."

Julian knew he had to tell her, but she was already upset, and he hated when Lily cried.

"She's, up, in the infirmary, because her feet are so sore from walking all the way to where the sky gods live. After her feet get better, she'll go back to the sky god's house, but I'm sure she misses you and will try to see you again really soon."

"Okay," said Lily. Julian could still tell that Lily was upset, so he started stroking her fur, something his mother did when he was little.

After about 15 minutes, Lily fell asleep. Julian knew he had to tell her sometime. He just didn't know how. He would tell her sometime, but not tonight.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I put the Penguins in just because I thought they needed a cameo. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I just know it's going to be atleast two more chapters long, but if I think of more ideas, I'll be sure to make more chapters.**

**Please review what you read. Thank you.**


	4. Secret's Out

**Okay, once again, thanks for the review. **

**Chapter 6: Secret's Out**

"Let's play hide and seek again!"

"Again, but we already played..."

"Oh Maurice, you just don't want to play because you know we'll win!"

"No, that's.... (sigh) fine."

It was a sunny day in the zoo, and the second month that Lily had been here. The lemurs were just about ready to play hide and seek, Lily's favorite game. Julian didn't mind since hide and seek was one of his favorite games too, but Maurice was getting tired of it.

"I want to be it!" shouted Mort.

"Fine with me," said Julian, "Readysethide!" And just like that, the lemurs took off.

"One....two....three" said Mort.

"Morty will never find me here," whispered Lily as she was about to climb a tree, when suddenly, "Woah!"

It was Alice. She was picking up Lily and putting her in a cage.

"All right little one, time to go," she said to Lily.

"Julian! Help!" shouted Lily.

"Lily, if you shout, you'll give away your hiding place," said Julian not knowing Lily was in danger.

"Julian!" shouted Maurice, "Alice is taking Lily."

Suddenly, Julian realized what was happening to Lily. "Hey, put her down!" he shouted. He started throwing fruit at Alice.

"Hey! Ow! Watch it!" shouted Alice, "I have half a mind to tranquilize you rats!" And with that she walked off.

"You come back here! Do not ignore the king!" shouted Julian, not knowing that Alice couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"It's no use, Julian," said Maurice.

"Wait, shut up for a minute," said Julian, "I have a plan!"

******

In the Penguin Home base, Skipper and Kowalski were playing chess, Rico was talking to his doll, and Private was watching TV.

"And I believe that's...."

Suddenly, Julian and Maurice landed right on the chessboard.

"I was just about to win!" shouted Skipper angrily.

"Look, I don't really care about your game of chess, but Alice took Lily!"

That got everyone's attention. "It could be a zoo transfer," said Kowalski.

"Don't worry Ringtail," said Skipper, "We have everything under control. Operation Rescue Little Ringtail is a go!"

******

The penguins and the lemurs were outside the crate docking area where the zookeepers picked up or dropped off animals. It was full of crates ready to be shipped out.

"Rico," said Skipper, "We need 3 crowbars." Rico immediately regurgitated 3 crowbars. "Okay, Lemurs, you take one crowbar, Rico and Kowalski will take one, and Private and I will take the last crowbar. Check every crate. Let's go go go!"

They looked through every crate. They found two snakes, but the rest of the crates were empty.

"Where is she?" asked Maurice.

"Maybe's she's already gone," said Private sadly.

"Ah Ah Ah!" shouted Rico.

"Um, what is that penguin doing?" asked Julian.

"He's got an idea," said Kowalski, "What is it, Rico?" Rico slid off towards the zoo, and the rest followed. Rico stopped at the zoo infirmary.

"Nice thinking, Rico," praised Skipper, "Let's go!"

The animals split up and started looking.

"Hey Julian," said Maurice, "I found her!" Maurice and Julian ran into the room. Sure enough, there was Lily sitting in a cage eating peanuts.

"Julian! Uncle Maurice!" shouted Lily. She quickly unlocked the cage (they just don't make good cage anymore) and ran to hug the lemurs.

"That lady took me here, and this guy gave me something called a check up, and he said I was healthy!"

"Well that's good," said Julian, "Now let's go back home."

"Okay, I want to dance before I go to bed." The lemurs started to walk out of the room. "So where am I anyway?"

"The zoo infirmary," said Maurice.

"Infirmary," repeated Lily, "(gasp) That means I can say hi to Mommy!" She ran off and started looking inside rooms.

"Lily! Oh no," said Julian.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell her," said Maurice.

"Um, no," said Julian.

"Mommy? Mommy!" shouted Lily.

"Hey hey," said a flamingo who had a sprained wing, "What's with the yelling? Oh hey, you're the little lemur orphan."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily.

"You don't know. I'm so sorry." Suddenly, Julian closed the flamingo's beak before she could say anymore. But the flamingo was too strong for the lemur. "Julian, I can't believe you didn't tell her about her mother passing away!"

"What?" asked Lily, "But Julian, you said.... did you lie? My mommy said that it's bad to lie. But my mommy, is she telling the truth Julian?"

For probably the first time in his life, Julian didn't know what to say. But something in his eyes told Lily that it was the truth."

"No," said Lily, her eyes filling with tears, "No!" She ran off.

"Lily wait!" shouted Julian. He jumped off the flamingo and chased after her.

Lily ran past Skipper and through the infirmary doors.

"Lily?" said Skipper, "Julian, what's going on?" But Julian didn't answer.

Lily quickly climbed up a nearby tree and collapsed on a branch, tears running down her face.

"Lily! I'm sorry!" She could hear Julian shouting from below.

"Go away!" shouted Lily, "You lied! I want my mommy!"

Julian was going to try talking to her again, but he knew that it wasn't going to work. He sighed sadly and walked towards the lemur habitat.

**I hope this was a good chapter. I was trying to make Julian care but not make him too out of character. I'm really getting into this story, which is probably why I'm getting the chapter out so fast. I'm glad you guys are liking my story, this is going way better then I thought it would**. **Please review. Reviews are awesome :-)**


	5. We Are Family

**Chapter 5: We Are Family**

**A/N: half of this chapter will be in Lily's POV. Just thought I'd let you know.**

Julian walked slowly over to the lemur habitat and sat in his chair. Shortly after he did, Maurice sat down next to him.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" asked Julian.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Maurice.

"You know, you could of said something to make me feel better."

"Sorry. Did you really think she wouldn't find out sooner or later?"

"Kinda. I just thought she would be happier if she didn't know. I didn't want her to get upset."

"But now she's more upset."

"I know! I know!" said Julian angrily. He stood up and walked over to a tree and leaned on it. "Now I don't know what to do."

Maurice looked at his king and his friend. He knew that even though he seemed selfish or stuck up or annoying sometimes, he had a good heart. He remembered when Julian found a duck egg and named it "JJ." Even though it wasn't even the same species, Julian still treated the egg as if it was his own.

"Maybe I'll go talk to her," said Maurice.

*****

**Lily's POV:**

I was crying more then I ever had before. I couldn't believe it. My mom, was gone. I felt so alone. Even though I was only with my mom for a week, I still miss her.

When I felt her warm fur, and she hugged me, I knew I was safe from everything. She gave me love. And now I'll never get to see her again. And I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Suddenly, I heard the rustle of tree leaves.

"Go away!" I shouted, "Go away!"

"Hey, hey, it's just me." I turned my head. It was Maurice. "Can we talk?"

"No!" I just wanted to be alone. The only person I wanted to talk to was my mommy. But a 'no' didn't stop Maurice.

"I know it hurts," said Maurice, "And I know you're sad, but don't you think your mom would want you to be happy?"

I looked up at him. "I guess so."

"And I know your mom wouldn't want you to stay up in this tree, crying for the rest of your life. Now, your mom loved you, and you know that she didn't want to leave you, but she was sick. Sometimes things like that happen.

"But, someone once told me that as long as you remember someone, they aren't really gone. I know there are going to be times when you want to cry, and that's fine. But you can't cry all the time. Your mom would want you to be happy and live your life."

"I know," I said to Maurice, "But why did Julian lie to me? My mom has been gone for weeks and I didn't even say goodbye."

"You can always say goodbye," said Maurice, "even if you don't know where she is. And remember what I said. She'll always be with you."

"But I'm still mad at Julian. Mommy said lying is bad."

"Well, between you and me," said Maurice, Julian isn't the brightest banana in the bunch." I giggled at that one. "He often acts on instincts and doesn't really think things through. But I know he was trying to make you happy. He didn't want you to get sad. He thought he was doing the right thing, but I'm sure if he could do it again, he wouldn't lie to you."

Maurice stood up. "Well, I'm going to leave you alone for a while, Okay?" I nodded, and he left.

I laid down on a branch and thought. Julian was doing a great job trying to make me happy. I remembered when he played me, and taught me how to dance and clime trees. I also remembered when he let me sleep with him when I had a nightmare. He was kinda like a dad.

*****

I walked into the lemur habitat. I saw Julian sitting in his chair, he was looking sad.

"Julian?" He looked up, and when he saw me he immediately got up.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said, "I..."

"It okay," I said, "Uncle Maurice told me that you were just trying to make sure I wasn't sad."

"Oh, well that's good," said Julian smiling, "So you are not mad or sad anymore?"

I thought for a minute. "I'm still a little sad," I said, "But I don't think I'm mad at you anymore." Julian smiled.

******

**End POV**

It was about midnight. Julian was sleeping, but then he heard sobbing.

"What is that crying noise?" Julian said. He followed the noise to a giant rock. There on top of the rock was Lily. "Lily?" Lily turned around. "What is wrong."

"Oh, it's just that, I don't have anymore parents. I mean, I love having you and the other animals as friends, but they're not the same as a mommy or daddy."

Julian suddenly perked up. "Wait, my kingly brain just had an idea!" Lily looked at Julian curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can adopt you, and then you will have a parent!"

"What does 'adopt' mean?"

"It means, that you would be my daughter and I would be your dad! It's a wonderful idea... I mean, if you want me to be your dad."

Lily stared at Julian for a moment. "You would...adopt me?" she asked Julian. Julian nodded. Lily smiled. She would have a parent! Someone to keep her safe and warm and loved. Finally, she ran over to Julian and hugged him, and he hugged back.

"My daddy," she said to him as happy tears ran down her face.

"My little Lily," said Julian as he stroked her fur. They both never felt so happy.

**Okay, I finally have my basic plot done. I was originally going to end the story here, but I thought of a lot more ideas, so this story isn't quite done yet. However, I am putting this story on hiatus, because I want to work on my other stories, I just wanted to work on this one for a while (seriously I've been obsessed with this story.) I'm not sure when I'll make a new chapter, somewhere between 1 week and 1 month. In the mean time, please review.**

**P.S: Since Lily is King Julian's daughter now, she's now a princess, but don't worry. I'm not going to make her a royal brat or a spoiled princess. I hate those kinds of people. **

**Anyway TTFN. **


	6. Penguin Friends

**Chapter 6: Penguin Friends**

Word had gotten around that Julian adopted Lily. While some animals thought it was great, others didn't really think Julian was father material.

"Julian adopted Lily?!" said Skipper when he heard the news from Marlene.

"I know, isn't it great?!"

"Well, I'm happy that Lily has a family, but do you really think Julian can be a good role model and guardian?"

"Well," said Marlene, "I'm sure he'll do fine with Lily."

"Yeah, he'll let her stay up late partying just like he does and he'll teach her how to be like he is, a royal pain in the..."

"Skipper! You forget that I live across from the Lemur Habitat. I know Julian loves to play with Lily, and remember, Maurice will be there to make sure Lily grows up with good manners and not a royal brat."

"I don't know," said Skipper.

"Look, sometimes you just got to believe in someone that they'll do things right and not screw up. And I know you've noticed changes in Julian ever since Lily came."

It's true, Julian hadn't had that many late night parties lately, and he did seem to care about Lily.

"Well, I'm still going to keep my eyes on him. If anything happens to that little lady or if she acts like a spoiled brat..."

"I guarantee, she's not going to become a spoiled brat."

******

It was a Sunday afternoon, and the zoo wasn't that busy. Julian was rearranging his furniture and Lily was coloring.

"Daddy," said Lily, "Can we play now?"

"Not right now Lily," said Julian, "I need to get my furniture just right. But as soon as I'm done, we'll play, okay?"

Lily sighed. "Okay."

She went over to a tree and climbed to the very top. From there, she could see the Penguins training.

"Wow," she said looking at them. She was amazed at how they did all those moves in sync. "Maybe I can learn to do that!" She quickly climbed down the tree and ran straight for the Penguin habitat.

******

"Okay troops, let's do one more quick run through..."

"Skippy! Skippy!" Skipper turned around. It was Lily and she was already over the wall and jumped over the water, landing right on the edge, but was starting to lose her balance.

"Woah Woah!"

"Gotcha!" said Skipper grabbing her hand.

"Thanky Skippy! I was wondering. Can I learn kung fu with you guys?"

"No, I'm afraid we aren't accepting anymore recruits."

Lily was crestfallen. "But I'm not a recruit, I'm a lemur. Please? With mangos on top?"

Skipper sighed. "I'm sorry Lily, but you're too young. You don't even know how to swim, and our training exercises would be too tough for you. I just don't want you to get hurt, do you understand Little Ringtail?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lily turned around and started walking away slowly.

"You know," said Private, "Maybe she could do the easy stuff."

"It's never too early to learn," commented Kowalski.

"Lily learn!" added Rico.

"Fine," said Skipper, "You talked me into it. Lily!" Lily turned around. "I guess you can train with us."

Lily ran over to Skipper and hugged him. "Thanky so much Skippy!"

"It's Skip.... (sigh) No problem Little Ringtail."

"Lily!" Lily turned her head. It was King Julian.

"Daddy!" Lily ran over to her new father.

"I'm all done rearranging my furniture. What were you doing over here?"

"Daddy, guess what? Skippy and the other penguins are going to teach me kung fu!"

Julian laughed. "Silly Lily, you don't need to learn kung fu. It's useless."

"Well, I'd still like to learn."

"Well then, if you're happy, I am happy. Go ahead and learn your Kung fu."

"Yay! Thanky Daddy! Now, let's go play tag!"

******

It was after supper time, and Lily was coloring again. It was a picture of the Penguins.

"'Ello Lily," said a voice. Lily looked up. It was Private, and he was holding a fish. "I just came over to give you this! It's a welcome to the team present."

Lily thought it smelt bad and she wasn't quite sure how to eat it, but she politely said "Thanky Private."

"You're welcome Lily, I look forward to training with you." Lily smiled.

"Is Private you're real name?"

"No. When I was born, Alice named me Scotty."

"Scotty the Penguin?"

"Yeah, I don't really care for the name either. I think I was only named that because her favorite tv show is _Star Trek._"

"Oh. Well, thanks again for the fishy."

"You're welcome friend. Good night." And with that, he was gone.

Lily sighed happily. "He called me his friend." She hugged the fish he had given her and then put it next to her while she continued coloring.

**Please Review!**


	7. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 7: Winter Wonderland**

**A/N: I know it's WWWWAAAYYYY too early to make a chapter like this, but I just couldn't help it, I had to write this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Lily was laying on her favorite spot in the grass. Tomorrow will be training day, she thought happily to herself. She couldn't help but notice that it was unusually cold tonight, but she just wrapped herself in a leaf and fell asleep.

When she woke up, everything was white! Lily was cold with snow in her fur and with the snow blowing around, she didn't really know what was happening .

"Help!" she yelled, "Daddy!" Suddenly something grabbed her and pulled her into someplace dark. "Who are you?!"

"It's okay, Lily." She recognized the voice. "Daddy?" She looked up and saw her father's smiling face.

She looked around the dark room and saw Mort, Maurice, and a tiny flashlight that didn't give off much light.

"Here you go, Lily," said Maurice handing her a blanket, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, and thanky," she said putting the blanket around her, "What was all that stuff out there?"

"Snow," said Julian, "frozen water that's very cold."

"Must of been a freak snowstorm or something," said Maurice, "It's only October."

"If it is snowing in October," said Julian, "then why does that Al Gore keep talking about the earth getting hotter?"

"Beats me," said Maurice, "Earth seems pretty cool to me."

Lily laid down next to her father, covered her face with a blanket, and went to sleep.

*******

Lily popped open her eyes. Quietly, she got up and peeked outside. It was no longer snowing and windy. Instead, the sun was shining, and the snow on the ground was sparkly and glistening.

"Wow," said Lily in awe, "It's beautiful!" She immediately ran outside and jumped in the snow. "Eek! It's cold!" She giggled as started playing in the snow and making snowballs.

"Wow, I like snow," said Mort as he stepped outside.

"I don't," said Julian, "It makes my feet cold."

"Where's Lily?" asked Maurice.

"Peek a boo!" shouted Lily jumping out of the snow that was in front of them, "I scared you!" She giggled when she saw her friends faces.

"Good one Lily," said Julian, "She really got you, Maurice."

"Me? Hey, she made you jump too!"

"I'm going over to the penguins' house, okay Daddy?"

"Okay, have fun!"

Lily quickly ran over to the penguins habitat, and was amazed at what she saw. The Penguins and Marlene were skating on the water!

"Wow!" shouted Lily.

"Ello Lily," said Private, "Lovely snowday, huh?"

"How are you skating on the water?" asked Lily.

"The water's frozen, it's called ice! Want to give it a go?"

Lily was timid at first, but it did look fun. She grabbed Private's hand and he led her on to the ice.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!"

Private grabbed Lily's other hand. "Don't worry, I've got you. Come on, let's skate." After she got use to it, Lily was a natural born skater! She was doing turns and figure eight's after only skating for ½ an hour.

"Wee! This is fun, but when is training going to start?" asked Lily.

"No training today," said Private, "Skipper promised that whenever there was a snowday, we would skip training and skate or play hockey, which is kinda like training itself."

"Hockey? Maybe I can play with you guys."

"I'm sure Skipper won't mind."

Suddenly, Julian, Maurice and Mort appeared on the Penguin wall.

"Hurray! I love ice!" shouted Mort.

"Hey Daddy," shouted Lily, "Watch me skate!" She jumped up and did a triple twirl, and landed on one foot.

"Oh yes!" shouted Julian, "Great job Lily! That's my girl!"

Lily giggled and continued skating.

"So Penguins," said Julian jumping down from the wall, "Are we going to play Hockey again?"

"You played Hockey?" asked Lily.

"Yes, at first I was the cheerleader, but then I played hockey and I was unbeatable!"

"Wow! Hey I have an idea, we can play a hockey game, Penguins and Lemurs."

"Well," said Skipper, "The teams would be even, alright ringtails, you're on!"

After Skipper had explained the rules to Lily, they had started the game. While the other lemurs were having a little trouble standing up, Lily was dominating the game. She shot 7 goals, and the Penguins made 6 goals.

After about an hour of play, the Penguins had made 2 goals, and the Lemurs made 1. They were all tied up, but unfortunately it was lunch time, so they just decided to make it a draw. After lunch, they all had a huge snowball fight!

"Today was really fun," said Lily as the Penguins and the Lemurs were walking back home.

"Yep, but it looks like the snow's melting," said Skipper, "And it should be all gone by tomorrow, so prepare for training at 0800 hours."

"Huh?"

"8 in the morning, Lily."

"Oh! Okay Skippy!"

The ground was still wet, so Lily decided to sleep in the lemur shelter, and so did the other lemurs.

"(Yawn) Daddy, when is the next snowday?" asked Lily as she was getting ready for bed.

"Probably in a couple months," said Julian, "That's when it gets really cold and the snow stays for days."

"I can't wait for that!" said Lily happily. She grabbed a blanket and laid down. "(Yawn) Goodnight Daddy, Uncle Maurice & Morty."

"Goodnight Lily," they all said in unison.

"Today was the best snow day ever," whispered Lily as she peacefully drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, this chapter was really fun to write, so I hope it was fun to read. I'll update in probably a couple days, although it might be later because I'm planning to see G-Force with my cousin, and I might have to babysit. **

**Until then, TTYL**

**P.S: The episode where they were playing hockey is called "Miracle on Ice", just thought I let you know :-)**


	8. Penguin Training Part 1

**Penguin Training Pt. 1**

"Rise and Shine Men!" Shouted Skipper. The other three penguins immediately got up. They had two hours to train before feeding time. "Okay," he said once everyone was up and outside, "Let's move out." Skipper was just about to start the training when...

"Hi!" Skipper jumped and fell into the water. When he poked his head out of the water, he saw Lily. "Oops, sorry Skippy. I didn't mean to scare you. Do I still get to train with you guys?"

Skipper had forgot Lily was coming to train with them. "I wasn't scared," said Skipper as he got out of the water, "I was...caught off guard. And yes, you still get to train with us."

"Yay!"

"Okay," said Skipper, "Since you're the rookie and you're still young, we'll take it easy. Today we'll work on some basic drills, after that we'll teach you how to swim."

"Which is a valuable skill considering that the Earth is more than 90 percent water," pointed out Kowalski.

"And if we have time, we'll work on combat. Think you can handle that?" asked Skipper.

"Yes sir, Skippy!" Lily shouted.

"Now that's what I like to hear," said Skipper smiling, "You definitely have the spirit of a soldier." Lily beamed. "Now, let's get started."

Skipper ordered the other penguins to swim 10 laps, while he worked with Lily.

"Okay," said Skipper, "Your basic stance is like this." He showed Lily, and she mimicked it almost perfectly. Skipper showed her the basics of kung fu. Sometimes it would be hard for Lily to keep up, but she was always willing to try again.

As for Skipper, he was kind of impressed. Even though she would sometimes not do it quite right, Lily was doing better than most recruits do on the first day.

"You know," Lily said, "This is kind of like dancing."

"What?" asked Skipper, "How is training like dancing?"

"Well, you have to learn all these moves, and then you put them all together. Have you ever thought about training to music?"

Skipper thought for a moment. "Well, maybe we could try it sometime."

"But now, it's time for your swimming lesson," said a voice. Lily looked.

"Marlene!" Lily said smiling.

"Hey kido. While Skipper trains his troops, I'm gonna teach you how to swim."

"Um," said Lily in a nervous tone, "How deep is the water?" She had seen on tv how people could drown in water.

"Don't worry," said Marlene, "I was scared when I first learned how to swim too, but once I got in the water, I was a natural."

"That's because otters naturally know how to swim," interrupted Kowalski. Marlene glared at Kowalski.

"So Lily," asked Marlene, "Are you ready to start swimming?"

******

Marlene and Lily were inside Marlene's house. There was a small kiddie pool with lemur size stairs in the middle of the room. It had just enough water in it for Lily to learn how to swim.

"Okay, just step into the pool," said Marlene, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Okay," said Lily timidly. She took Marlene's hand to make sure she didn't fall, and stepped into the pool. "Eek! It's cold!"

"Yeah sorry about that, the zoo always has cold water. Don't worry you'll get use to it." Lily stepped deeper into the water. She let out a gasp, but she kept going until her feet touched the bottom, which was when the water was about up to her shoulders.

"Okay, you're doing great," said Marlene, "I'll let you get used to the water, and then we'll start swimming."

Lily felt strange in the water. It was if she was free. She walked around the pool for a few minutes, then it was time to start the lesson.

"We'll start with the doggy paddle," said Marlene. Lily laughed at the name. "All you have to do is move your arms like your digging, and then you use your legs to kick yourself forward."

"Okay." Lily tried it, and ended up getting a mouth full of water.

"You need to try to keep your head up, and your mouth closed, otherwise you'll get a face full of water." Lily tried again. She did a little better, but she only moved about an inch forward, but hey, it was a start.

After the swimming lesson, Skipper taught Lily some basic blocks and attacks.

"Nice job, Little Ringtail," said Skipper when they had finished the exercises.

"Thanks Skippy," said Lily smiling, "Can we try the combat thing now?"

"Sure," said Skipper.

"Skipper, be careful," said Marlene. Sometimes Skipper didn't know his own strength, and she didn't want Lily to get hurt.

"Don't worry Marlene," said Skipper. He turned to Lily. "You sure you're ready for combat training?"

"Yes," said Lily.

"Okay, ready, go!" Skipper quickly did an easy attack that could easily be blocked. And it was. His next to attacks were blocked too.

Lily quickly did an attack that Skipper had taught her, and then she surprised him with an attack that he didn't teach her and knocked him in the water!

"Skippy! Are you okay?" asked Lily when Skipper poked his head out of the water. Skipper was awestruck.

"Where the world did you learn that move?!" he asked.

"I saw it on a tv show," said Lily, "Why? Was it bad?"

"No, that was a great attack! I'm just surprised a rookie knew it." Skipper smiled at the lemur girl. "I can tell you are going to be a great recruit." Lily smiled and then helped Skipper out of the water. "Well Little Ringtail, I'll see you tomorrow at 0700 hours. Remember to practice those exercises."

"I will," said Lily, "And thank you." She then ran over and hugged Skipper.

"No problem," said Skipper.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, I promise the next one will be more actiony. Please review. **


	9. Penguin Training Part 2

**Penguin Training Pt. 2**

Lily was definitely a fast learner. In one week, she was a training level 7, the same training level as Private. She was often parred up with Private or Kowalski during combat training. She had improved in swimming too. She was now having swimming lessons in the Penguins pool, rather than the small kiddie pool.

Kowalski had built Lily a mini obstacle course that consisted of monkey bars and hurtles. She had done great on it, but her time was a little slow.

Today, she was going to practice her combat skills on the 'Ninjas'.

"Skippy," said Lily before her training started, "Why am I practicing my attacks on bowling pins?"

"First, they're ninjas," said Skipper, "see the little faces? And second, it's to simulate an enemy situation. That's when you're surrounded by enemies."

"What do I do if I'm surrounded by real enemies?"

"Just stay calm, and remember your basic training. You'll never know when it'll come in handy. Okay, now let's see those ninjas fall!"

"Okay!" said Lily happily. She did a great job on the ninjas, lowered her time on the obstacle course by 30 seconds, and was able to swim 3 laps without getting tired.

"Good work today men," said Skipper after the penguins' and Lily's training session ended, "and Lily." Lily smiled.

"Thanky Skippy," said Lily, "I'll see you tomorrow at 0700 hours."

At her own exhibit, her family was eating lunch.

"Hello Lily," said Julian.

"Hi Daddy!" said Lily as she hugged her dad and then sat down to eat her lunch.

"How was the training with the penguins?" asked Julian, even though he still thought it was useless.

"Great! Can I please go play on the bouncy bounce after lunch?"

"Sure," said Julian. Lily quickly ate her lunch and ran over to the moon bounce. She loved to jump on it.

"Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!" She said laughing as she jumped. She didn't noticed that she had jumped over to the edge of the moon bounce. She kept bouncing higher and higher until she flew right over the habitat wall!

"Huh?" said Lily looking around when she landed, "Where am I?" She had never jumped so high that she jumped over the wall.

"Well well, what do we have here?" said a voice, "A furry snack." Lily turned around.

She was face to face with alligators. She screamed loudly.

"Don't worry," said the alligator, "Being eaten isn't as bad as it sounds." Lily screamed again.

"No! I don't want to get eaten!" She shouted.

"Well, we don't always get what we want," said the alligator as he moved closer and closer towards Lily.

Lily was frozen in fear. Suddenly she remembered something Skipper had said. _Just stay calm, and remember your basic training._

Lily then took a deep breath and then went into her basic kung fu stance. "What, do you think a little fur ball can do kung fu on me?" mocked the alligator, "You aren't exactly one of those penguins. What makes you think..."

Suddenly, Lily hit him in the nose. That stunned the alligator long enough for her to make a run for it.

Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to climb the wall out of the alligator habitat. "Help!" She shouted.

"You little brat!" The alligator opened his mouth to eat Lily, but Lily made him close it with a kick to the jaw. "Ow! I bit my tongue! You little..."

Lily started running again. She was caught in a corner. The alligator snapped at her, but she ducked, avoiding the sharp teeth, and jumped into the water. The alligator followed her.

"Here little fur ball," said the alligator. Suddenly, Lily jumped out of the water and kicked him right in the face. She then ran down the alligator's back, right back onto land. But the alligator tripped her with his tail.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," said the alligator as he turned around towards Lily. Lily tried to run , but she was in a corner, no where to run.

Lily braced herself when

"Gotcha!" She felt a pair of flippers pull her up out of the alligator's reach and on top of the wall.

Skipper and the other penguins had made a chain to save Lily.

"Oh thank goodieness you're safe," said Julian as he hugged his daughter, "I heard you scream, and you were missing."

"We heard you scream too," said Private, "What happened?"

"I was jumping on my bouncy bounce and I accidentally jumped into the alligator's house," said Lily.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Skipper, "But I'm also impressed. When we arrived, we saw you and that alligator."

"You did a great job defending yourself," said Kowalski.

"I don't know many animals that can do that in the face of an alligator," said Private. Lily blushed.

"Really? I was that good?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"You are a great soldier, Little Ringtail," said Skipper.

"Wait, you learned all those moves from the penguins?" asked Julian. Lily nodded her head. "Maybe it's not so useless after all. Perhaps I could...."

"Uh, I don't think so Ringtail," said Skipper.

"Don't worry Daddy," said Lily smiling, "I'll teach you the kung fu moves. After all, you'll never know when they'll come in handy."

**Please review. I will probably only have two more chapters, and then this story will probably be done. Expect an update soon! CU L8tr :)**


	10. One Great Year

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in like 3 months, but I've been having major writer's block. But I'm back, and unfortunately this is the last chapter (ducks for cover). Don't freak out, I have a surprise announcement at the end of the chapter that will make every one happy. Okay, let's start this chapter already.**

It had been on year since Lily had came to the zoo. In fact, it was her birthday. She had changed a lot in her first year at the zoo. She was no longer timid, and had made lots of new friends. She was a natural fighter and ice skater, but she still loved to play little kid games like hide and seek. Even though she was only one year old, she had the personality of a human five year old. She was definitely happy in her zoo home.

"Daddy?" Lily found Julian sitting on a tree branch. He turned around and smiled at his daughter.

"Hello Lily," said Julian, "It's almost time for your party."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun! So, what are you doing up here, daddy?" asked Lily.

"Oh just thinking," said Julian.

"'Bout what?"

"How you are a year old," said Julian, "It seems like this year's went by so fast. In just a few years, you'll be a teenager."

Lily hugged her father. "This has been a fun year for me too. You're a really fun daddy and king."

"Well, you are a fun daughter," said Julian, "And I am very, very proud of you." Lily hugged her father again.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Now," said Julian standing up, "Let's go to the party!" Lily cheered and they both climbed down the tree and raced each other to the souvenir shop.

*******

The party was a huge blast. Maurice had managed to find another pinata, and gave it to Lily. She also got to dance with Private, and ended up getting a mountain of presents.

It was almost nine o'clock, and everyone was talking with each other. Julian and Maurice were sitting in a corner together.

"This has been one heck of a year, hasn't it Julian?" said Maurice.

"Yes it has," said Julian, "You know, I never thought being a parent could be so much work."

Maurice laughed. "Yeah, that's kids for ya. I may have never had kids, but I did have to take care of 4 younger sisters, and they wore me out fast."

"Yeah, but it's also fun being a parent too," said Julian, "Even if it is more hard work than I'm used to."

"You know, Julian," said Maurice, "No offence, but when I found out you adopted Lily, I wasn't quite sure how good of a dad you were gonna be. But now, when I see Lily, happy and loved, I know she's going to turn out okay."

"Thanks Maurice," said Julian smiling at his friend.

"Hey, did you give her the you-know-what yet?"

"Oh! Silly me, I almost forgot! No wonder you are my royal adviser." Maurice rolled his eyes and smiled at the king.

"Attention everyone! Please shut up, I have a special gift for Lily," announced Julian. Lily walked forward and faced her dad.

"Yes daddy?" asked Lily. Julian turned around, and then came back with a small tiara made of wood, tiny, plastic jewels, and one small bird feather.

"Happy birthday," said Julian smiling. The animals gasped at the beauty of the tiara.

"Wow," said Lily, "It's beautiful!" Julian placed the tiara on Lily's head, it slipped over her eyes just a little bit, but she would grow into it.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" said Lily hugging her dad, "It's a perfect fit!" The crowd laughed. "This is the best birthday ever!"

********

It was nighttime, and Lily was dreaming she was in a garden of flowers with her friends. But then, she saw something in the distance. She had seen it before, and yet it looked so familiar. As she walked closer, she saw that it was a lemur.

"Hello?" she asked, "Who's there." She walked closer, and tapped the lemur on the back. "Excuse me. Are you lost?"

The lemur turned around. It looked almost like her, only older and it had darker fur.

"Hello Lily," the lemur said in a calming, female voice.

"How do you know my name," Lily asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't your own mother know your name?" asked the lemur.

"Mother?" repeated Lily. Suddenly, it hit her. "Mom?" The lemur smiled, and said "Hello my daughter."

Lily practically leapt into her mother's loving arms. She hugged her mother, and she hugged back. "I've missed you Mommy," said Lily through tears of joy.

"I've missed you to, my Lily," said her mother.

"How are you here?" asked Lily.

"I may be gone, but I will always still be with you in your heart," said the lemur.

"That's what Uncle Maurice told me."

"Your uncle is a very smart and caring man, and so is your father. I've been watching you, making sure you are safe and loved, and I can tell Julian loves you very much, and you love him too."

"Yes I do," replied Lily, still hugging her mother, "I love both of you."

"I know you do," said her mother, "And I love you too, with all my heart. I just want you to know, that I am so proud of my little girl. I know you are going to grow up to be a beautiful, smart, clever, caring young lady."

"Thanks Mom," said Lily.

"Now, it's time for me to go," said her mother, "But remember, I'll always be with you."

"I know." Lily hugged her mom one more time, and then her mom started to walk away.

"Just call me when you need me, I'll always come. Oh, and tell your father I said hi."

********

It was a bright sunny morning in the Central Park Zoo, and the lemur family was just sitting dow for breakfast.

"Good morning Lily," said Julian, "You look happy today."

"I am happy," said Lily as she sat down, "Oh, and Daddy. Mom says Hi."

**Okay, that's the end of this story. PLEASE REVIEW, I can't tell you that enough (sorry if it get's annoying, I just really love reviews). I hope the ending was good, although I think Julian was a little OOC, but hey, having a kid changes people, it makes them a little more mature. But don't worry, Julian's still the party loving, sometimes selfish lemur king we know and love, just a little more mature (but not a lot).**

**Anyway, I promised you an announcement and here it is: I'm planning a sequel. That's mostly why I wanted to finish this story, so I could get the sequel started. In the sequel, Lily's going to be a teenager, but like I said before, I'm not making her a spoiled princess/brat. In the sequel, Lily will meet new friends and go on an adventure (I know it sounds corny, but trust me, it'll be good).**

**In your reviews, write if you are or aren't going to want a sequel, thank you. It should be up within a couple months (sorry about the long wait, that's high school for ya). Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read this story, you guys are awesome! TTFN!**


End file.
